User blog:MrYokaiAndWatch902/AND FIERCEWIRE GETS CONFIRMED!
OH YEAH BOY! However, this is not canon to the plot. As such, there's not going to be really any story mode. Also, Sparkplug 2 got cancelled. Sad. But hey, here we are! THE CHARACTERS All characters from Sparkplug return, along with Sparkplug 2's characters. The new characters are... *'Arcer', the ranger with keen eyes and archer tactics and lotsa arrows is up first! His motto is "Hide first, shoot second, ask questions later"! He has a decent amount of HP, ATK, but follows the code of an archer, being slightly slow, but having crude defense. (60, 75, 25, 40) *'S. Crystalglade', the mermaid robot with a rather nicely decorated harp! With just one stroke of her harp, she can use water and ice to attack you... so beware! She is faster underwater, despite what her stats show. (60, 70, 50, 20) *'Upamium & Henry', a robot with a flytrap on her head?! Whatever. However, they are actually pretty heavy together... but it doesn't matter. Her moveset mostly consists of slamming her opponent with her flytrap and utilizing the same gas CeROBral uses. (80, 55, 45, 20) *'PEROXiDE MiNE', the eternal rival of Mr. H20. He's rounded, unlike him, and his stats are actually a reverse of his even! His moveset mostly consists of boosting forward with peroxide and healing himself. Yes, he's got build-in healing. (90, 40, 30, 40) THE NEW GAMEPLAY The gameplay is more of a mix between one of those fighting games with combos added and cool stuff like that. That's cool and all, but the REAL cool starts when you figure out it's Super Smash Bros. combined with combos. I'm going to showcase them later. THE STATS! Some stats are not doubled. This is the case for Watchword and SentROB and a few characters. *Mr. H20 (40, 30, 40, 90) *Watchword (40, 10, 140, 10) Planned Quotes These are just nice aesethics. *Doormat: "Alright, let's break down the door the cool way! Uhh... hachow!? That's all I could think of. Next up: Doormat actually opens the door. In a much more cooler way." *CeROBral: "It's now time to use Groundstroke! Hey, you tell me that I stroke my ground?! No! I'll use my gas to do one this time! Hey! I'm not stroking the ground with my fart! That's it! Taste. My. Racket!" *SentROB: "Pew pew pew! BANG! That's what a police does. Load their guns, shoot it. That is always what a police offer should do. And I'm one now." *Mr. H20: "Did I hear my rival just sprayed peroxide on Cooler?! I guess it is time for me to shine… DIHYDROGEN MONOXIDE!!!" **Aftermath: It turns out PEROXiDE MiNE was helping Cooler out and Mr. H20 got himself beaten up. *Atbash: "BEEEEEEEE BEEEEEEEEE BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP! BEEP BEEP! BEEP? BEEEEEEEEEP. (Uff, this beeps... can I communicate normally?)" *Caesar: "The oldest should be the most respected, and that's me! I'm not Caesar anymore, you know what? I'm ROT13 TH3 4SS4SS1N.." Fun Facts These are major spoilers, but does it really matter? *The only ones NOT based off of Nights at Fierce's animatronics are Imaginative and Landmine. For your explanation, Wis the Willow is actually 2-ME, Orlockron is Watchword (which is also why Watchword has INSANELY HIGH DEFENSES, not only to protect passwords but to be a walking SNAF reference), F0R3(A57 is based off of Breakmind (heck she even has a skin which makes her a walking SNAF reference), Zéro was based off of Drina (who in return was based off of Drawo and the mechanical spider animatronic), Navexte was actually based off of Helpbot, Time and Emit are actually based off of Milly and Yllim (but you can't really guess who they are since milly is super tiny and only a yellow eye shows), and CeROBral and SentROB are actually based off of the Doll and Guard Doll. The rest are pretty obvious. **However, instead of suffocating in a suit, CeROBral (as Celeb) got his brain extracted and turned into a cyborg. I have no idea on Guard Doll. Probably the Day Guard from the second NAF game got slashed up and put into the Guard Doll? Also I ain't giving you how he got his brain extracted. It's not Squarangl'r dashing up to him and using his prosethic arm to suddenly transform him into a cyborg I can assure you. **Also, accordingly, the Day Guard of SNAF3 got killed by the Doll. So the Day Guard might actually be... well, the Guard Doll? Nah. **And accordingly, Drina is a mix of the "Drawo" and "mechanical spider" concept. *Zéro's stats in Sparkplug 2 is actually based off of Fixed Zéro's. *Teslade actually uses an original alt skin of hers. *The reason why Imaginative looks so different in Sparkplug 2 was not that he randomly repaired himself before Sparkplug 2, but... it was Magnifique! That's also the reason why Doormat wants to destroy Marey Matrix. Magnifique was the true villain all along. That is also why Sparkplug 2 got cancelled. Convoluted. BONUS! No, The Smash Game's Still Planned It begins all when it rounds down. And why is Captain Toad not here? Why, he was going to be here, but he realized the Wii U died, so he decided in his reboot he should not include Zoe Nelson, he shall kill all the Conkdors, and try and erase Super Mario 3D World from history, he decided to promote Super Mario Odyssey when he could just have TWO bonus episodes, he got a Smash Invitation, but then Reanimated Ron captued him and he technically Reanimated Ron join. Now we have ROASTED BEEF!